


XC2 H2H: Beyond Partners

by KneecapRock



Series: KneecapRock's stories from the Xenoblade Multiverse [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneecapRock/pseuds/KneecapRock
Summary: A micro-fanfic. After the events of Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Morag and Brighid confess their love for each other.This is a SFW story
Relationships: Morag Ladair/Brighid (XC2), Morag/Brighid (XC2)
Series: KneecapRock's stories from the Xenoblade Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934293
Kudos: 6





	XC2 H2H: Beyond Partners

_Spoiler warning: THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR XENOBLADE CHRONICLES 2_

_This is meant to read like a Heart-to-Heart in the game, with a tad of description to make up for the lack of a visual element._

**Heart-to-Heart: Beyond Partners**

Morag afforded herself the opportunity to slouch back on her sofa, alone in her living quarters. She was no longer Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain - which was an empire no more - but still took it upon herself to spend her time assisting and protecting her community. She was no longer tied to stiff formalities for the majority of her waking hours, but as she was experiencing first-hand, old habits die hard. The informality she was slowly allowing herself into gave Morag mixed feelings; on one hand, it was such a foreign experience to deviate from the formal imperial conduct she had known her entire life, but on the other, it felt… liberating.

Brighid: Lady Morag?

Interrupting her thoughts, Brighid entered the room. Habitually, Morag sat up in a formal, dignified posture. Slowly realising what she had subconsciously done, she put herself at ease once more.

Brighid: Oh dear, my apologies, my lady. I will leave you if you wish.

Morag: It’s quite alright. Please Brighid, would you stay?

Brighid: Of course! Anything for you, my lady.

Morag: ...

Brighid: Is something the matter, lady Morag?

Morag: It’s nothing of importance.

Brighid: Please, if there’s something I can do, I’d be more than glad to assist!

Morag: …

Morag was at a loss for words. Brighid turned to the exit.

Brighid: Oh dear. Perhaps I should give you some time-

Morag: No! Er, no, please stay with me.

Brighid: Of course, I’d be glad. But please, you are clearly in distress. I would like to help in any way I can.

Morag: You see right through me, don’t you?

Brighid: I’m not so sure of that. I’ve just been with you long enough to know when something is wrong.

Morag: Brighid, would you mind if I were to ask you… um...

Brighid: You may ask me anything, lady Morag.

Morag: Please, don’t stand there. At least have a seat.

Brighid sat next to Morag on the sofa. Morag knew that Brighid was also stuck performing old habits, even when alone with each other.

Morag: Brighid… you don’t have to answer my questions if you don’t want to.

Brighid: That’s quite alright.

Morag: First of all… have you enjoyed your time with me?

Brighid: Of course I have, Lady Morag. Why wouldn’t I?

Morag: It has been your duty to do as I say - to do what Mor Ardain commands. This burden was placed upon you long, long ago, and continued through me. I wanted to make the most of our situation, and give you some reason to be happy. However, I feel I have failed to do so...

Brighid: Nonsense, you have given me plenty of reasons to be happy.

Morag: But… because of me, you have had to fight battle after battle. You have taken so many injuries in my stead. You have given your life for me, and what have I done? Imprisoned you in a life of servitude. Perpetuated your possession by the royal family. I’ve just been another of my bloodline to awaken you from your core crystal into a life devoted to a dying empire. Only now are you finally free from Ardanian duty.

Brighid: You make it sound like I’ve been a prisoner all this time. It hasn’t been perfect, I’ll admit that, but this life - my current life - has been a net-positive.

Morag: That’s not good enough. I’ve failed you, Brighid. I’m so sorry.

Brighid: You have not failed me or anyone else! And I know Aegeon agrees with me.

Morag: Mor Ardain has wronged you, Brighid, and so have I. I will fix things for you, and for Aegeon, and for all the blades who’ve been shackled to this country. But especially for you.

Brighid: I’m not THAT special, Lady Morag.

Morag: Are we not… friends?

Brighid: Well, yes, I suppose...

Morag: Then why shouldn’t I go even further for my friend?

Brighid: You honour me, my lady!

Morag: *sigh* Brighid ...do you consider the two of us to be equals?

Brighid: Oh. I don’t know where this is coming from, but you know I look up to you.

Morag: That’s not what I asked. Do you consider me your equal?

Brighid: …

Morag: Brighid, please. I want you to know that I consider us equals. I don’t want to be looked up to… I want to be a person you would proudly call your friend. Not as driver-and-blade, but as people.

Brighid: I… *sigh*

Morag: We aren’t imperial representatives anymore, Brighid. You no longer have to pretend to be my underling… my property...

Brighid: But, I… that’s not… what I mean to say is…

Brighid paused, taken aback.

Brighid: Thank you, lady Morag. It means a lot to be held in such high regard.

Morag: Gah, Brighid... Please, please listen to me. Of course I hold you in high regard, but you’re missing my point. You’ve been my partner for years, but I don’t just mean this professionally, I mean it personally, too. So, please… if you don’t mind, just call me Morag. I’m not officially your ranking officer any longer, and I honestly was never fond of titles anyway.

Brighid: Alright… M-Morag. But where did all of this come from, anyway?

Morag: Brighid, I’ve never told you in such plain terms before - I was never able until now- but… you are my dearest friend. You’ve been with me through everything, and I know it is not just because it was your duty. I can tell that you care about me, and I want you to know that I care about you, too!

Brighid was stunned. All she could do was stare into her lap as she processed everything.

Morag: *scoff* I’m such a fool, rambling to you like this! All it took was for me to lower the facade, and it all just came rushing out.

Brighid: Morag, you are most certainly not a fool! You said it yourself that you know I care for you… I’m sorry that my silence has been painful to you. But, I’ll be honest. I don’t see you as my equal. You are such a remarkable person, who I can’t hope to live up to...

Morag: Brighid… I… I had no idea you felt that way… I’m so sorry, a good driver - no, a good friend - would have done more to assure you that you are worthy. Just existing makes you worthy, Brighid.

Brighid: Please do not apologise… it’s alright.

Morag: No, Brighid, it is not!

Brighid: *gasp*

Morag: S-sorry, that was too forceful. But… I am serious, it is not alright. I want you to live your life, Brighid. I want you to be... happy. And I mean truly happy, living for yourself for a change! All your life, you’ve lived for me. All of your previous lives, you lived for my ancestors, for Mor Ardain. Don’t you think it’s time for you to walk your own path, for once?

Brighid: *deep breath* It’s… not quite as simple as that.

Morag: Why not? Brighid, no matter the obstacle, I will help you overcome whatever is preventing you from being happy. That is a promise, Brighid.

Brighid: I… I wish it was that easy…

Morag: It may not be easy, but I swear to you that I will see this through, for my best friend.

Brighid: But what if it’s something you can’t do? Something simply beyond your control…

Morag: Together, we stood before the architect. We walked in his world. We took down Titans fifty-times our size, and beasts more foul than can possibly be imagined. We destroyed machines of war from an ancient, brutal civilisation. We traversed the whole of the Cloud Sea, and marched from the depths of a hell long forgotten from this world to Elysium above! We made it to Elysium, Brighid, to the Architect, together! We defeated the combined power of an Aegis and Alrest’s most powerful Artifice! Whatever it is, we can overcome it together. If we cannot do it alone, Rex, Nia, Pyra - all of our friends - they will help us!

Brighid: ...and what if there’s still nothing we can do? What then? What if this transcends what any physical force or determination can ever hope to touch? Please, don’t set yourself to an impossible goal, just for me...

Morag punched her thigh. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Morag: Nothing can transcend me! Not when it’s standing between those I care about and what can bring them joy! Just let me try, please! Just tell me what to do and I’ll… I’ll…!

Brighid: Morag, I love you! I… I love you. I want nothing more than to spend my life by your side, to be happy *with you!* I desperately want to be your lover! To be not just your friend, but your family! But there’s nothing anyone can do about it if you don’t love me in return… There is not a force in the world that can so much as scratch the love I feel for you, and there is no force that can make you love me back…

Morag: *gasp* B-Brighid, you… truly love me!? This… This is… This makes me so happy! Brighid, I love you too! I love you dearly!

Brighid: T-truly!? You’re not just… trying to make me happy!?

Morag: I truly love you! Oh, Brighid! You have no idea how desperately I’ve wanted to hear you say that you love me! I want to be yours! Please, will you take me as your girlfriend?

Brighid: Of course I will, Morag! Of course I will! I can’t believe this is actually happening! We’re girlfriends now!

Morag: Would you… would you like to maybe… hug?

Brighid lunged onto Morag, holding her in a tight embrace.

Brighid: I never want to let go! It feels so wonderful to be held in your arms…

A moment passed where the new girlfriends simply enjoyed their hug. Then, Brighid whispered into Morag’s ear.

Brighid: Morag… Would you mind if I kissed you?

Morag: Nothing would make me happier than to kiss the woman I love.

Brighid leaned out of her hug so she was face-to-face with Morag.

Brighid: Would you mind if I… if I look you in the eyes?

Morag: Not at all.

Brighid opened her eyes wide, and fell into Morag’s. She was crying, and so was Brighid. Morag slowly reached out with her right hand, and placed it on Brighid’s blush cheek.

Morag: I love you.

Brighid: And I love you.

Slowly, they both closed their eyes, then leaned in for a kiss. Brighid stroked her gloved hands across Morag’s back, then pulled her in closer.

Morag: I love you, Brighid.

Brighid: Morag, I love you so much. I wish I had told you sooner. I wish I had the chance to…

Morag: We’ve told each other now, and that’s what matters. Even though we hadn’t confessed our love until now, I’ve still loved you with all my heart for a long, long time.

Brighid: Me too, Morag. This… this is the joy I’ve wanted. This is the joy that you were talking about.

Morag: So I kept my promise, after all. I’m so glad you are happy… All I want is to be happy with you. I want to make you as happy as I can.

Brighid: You already have.

Brighid looked down, slightly leaning forward. Morag matched this, placing her forehead against Brighid’s.

Morag: Not yet. I’ll make you happier. I’ll keep bringing you joy in every way I can, and I’ll never stop.

Brighid: Thank you, Morag. I will do the same. Seeing you smile lights a fire in my heart brighter than any other. Nothing makes me feel as nice.

Morag smiled.

Morag: That’s good, because looking at you makes me smile.

Brighid smiled in return.

Brighid: Oh dear, it seems I’ve gotten the urge to kiss you again! How unfortunate it must be for you; how will you ever see me smile if I’m too busy kissing you?

Morag: *giggles softly* Something tells me I won’t mind too much!

Morag leaned over for another kiss.


End file.
